MIS HIJOS
by Queen-lust8
Summary: HERMIONE TIENE UN SUEÑO QUE LE ANUNCIA SU FUTURO....¿CUANTO LO PUEDE CAMBIAR?


Ni Hermione, ni Snape me pertenecen( XD! LO QUE HARIA SI ME PERTENECIERA…NO NIÑAS CELOSAS…SE LOS PRESTO DE VEZ EN CUANDO JAJAJAJA) los creo Rowling y yo los pongo en otra situación…esperando que les guste aquí va…

**MIS HIJOS**

Tenía demasiado tiempo sin verla. La última vez que la había visto era mientras hacían el amor el último día de clases y esa mañana había despertado solo. El, el profesor de pociones había caído en la trampa de nuevo de una Gryffindor, su juego donde el se había convertido en el perdedor; se vistió rápidamente, solo puso su túnica y sus pantalones y desapareció de su despacho para aparecer en la estación, lo único que pudo ver fue como el tren se alejaba, era la última vez que ella estaría ahí…nunca sabría que él la amaba.

Ahora estaba sentada en la mesa de profesores, Mcdonagall lo había convencido de que ella entrara en su puesto, pues ella iba a ser la nueva directora. Con su vestido negro había entrado al gran salón, el solo había atinado en mirarla de lejos mientras los demás profesores la saludaban efusivamente Lupin le había entregado una rosa que ella inmediatamente prendió en su vestido, se sentó y espero a que los nuevos alumnos entraran.

No había cambiado tanto, su cabello lo había recortado un poco, y su rizos aun mas definidos y su cuerpo era delicado, dentro de las túnicas se veía hermosa…según Mcdonagall, Weasley no había querido casarse con ella y ella estuvo hundida en un mundo de soledad, tomo sus maletas y se fue a Londres muggle donde no la pudieran encontrar, había estudiado medimagia, junto a la medicina muggle…había ganado la fama de ser una buena cardióloga y sobre todo una buena maga, no se esperaba mas de ella ¿o si?

Puso atención cuando entraron los nuevos alumnos, ella los miraba ilusionada y sonrió; cada uno fue pasando para saber a que casa irían.

-Noah Granger- un chico alto para su edad, cabello negro, lacio, con un color de piel muy particular había pasado a sentarse al taburete, la profesora puso el sombrero seleccionador y esperaban con ansia en que casa quedaría…la madre con mas…

-Slytherin ¡!-había gritado por fin el sombrero, el niño le sonrió a su madre y se sentó en su mesa. ¿Por qué aquel niño, hijo Granger había quedado en Slytherin? Lo miro sentarse y recibir las felicitaciones de otros chicos de la casa, no había notado que tenía el cabello largo, las chicas enseguida lo habían abordado con este pequeño detalle.

Ya había terminado casi la fila de alumnos de nuevo ingreso, solo quedaba una pequeña niña de cabello ondulado, negro con los ojos acaramelados lo miraba…algo que sorprendió a Snape.

-Bernadette Granger- la niña avanzo al taburete y miro a su madre y a su hermano que le sonreía. Cuando apenas el sombrero toco su cabeza grito-¡Slytherin!-la niña salió corriendo a la mesa de su casa y se sentó junto a su hermano y ambos se admiraban como la mesa se llenaba de comida.

Cuando la cena termino, Hermione se puso de pie y trato de irse, pero su lado estaba bloqueado por el casi ebrio de Hadrig, tuvo que pasar por el otro lado y se topo con el…

"_-Señorita Granger, usted no está enferma de gravedad, nada que no se pueda quitar…usted esta embarazada…tiene tres meses…- Hermione sentía que moría, tenia apenas dos meses de haber entrado a la escuela de medicina y cuando entro al laboratorio de histología ella había desmayado, su profesor la había atendido rápidamente- su situación escolar será explicado por mi, me hare su tutor dado a que usted es una mujer muy prometedora en esta rama…-Hermione había escuchado todo, pero las palabras "esta usted embarazada" la torturaban, ella no se había dado cuenta que estaba embarazada, después del rechazo de Ron había ido vivir lejos de todo lo mágico, sus padres habían comprado un departamento para que ella pudiera moverse rápido a la escuela y no se torturara con el trafico de su casa paterna al colegio._

_-¿Quién es el padre?- había preguntado una de sus compañeras y amiga después de confesar lo que le pasaba._

_-el se apellida Snape…"_

Cuando salió de su transe fue cuando todos los alumnos se habían dispuesto a irse. Ambos habían roto el contacto visual, sus hijos iban directo a las mazmorras y Snape se fue junto a ellos, era tan extraño para ella hubiera querido que alguno de ellos fuera Griffindor, pero recordó a Sirius y se alegro que hubiera pasado eso…

Sus hijos iban a ser magos, eso le alegraba pero la presencia de el la perturbaba, los niños habían tomado la costumbre de ir a hacer sus deberes a su despacho sin embargo parecía que Snape lo molestaba, eran de su casa y ella solo era la profesora de transformaciones. Los chicos habían mostrado gran habilidad como su madre, se sentaban juntos cuando realizaban las pociones y ambos entregaban los ensayos mas perfectos que el había leído sobre todo. El los miraba en todos sus movimientos, cuando se separaron de la poción un chico de Ravenclaw les había echado en el caldero un tipo de brebaje que no pudo identificar, Bernadette había ido a colocar sus raíces cuando el caldero empezó a borbotear como loco, vomitaba un liquido morado que pronto se esparció a sus libros, esto enojo a Noah y lo había golpeado…

-Ravenclaw, 20 puntos menos- dijo doblándose la manga izquierda, la niña solo quedo viéndolo mientras arreglaba todos sus utiles, la clase termino y todos salieron menos ella, los dos se observaban, a le gustaba ver sus ojos porque tenía los mismos que Hermione.

-Señorita Granger ¿Qué desea?- la niña le sonrió…

-cuando viví en el Londres muggle no encontré a ningún tatuador que hiciera ese mismo dibujo que usted tiene en el brazo izquierdo…

-¿un tatuador?

-si es una persona que dibuja en la piel de la gente y se queda para siempre en su cuerpo…le pregunte a mi mami pero ella no quiso contestarme…¿Dónde le hicieron eso?- esa niña parecía escanearlo…-Noah ven mira el brazo del profesor…-su hermano se acerco y vio de reojo la marca tenebrosa que Snape tenia en el brazo…

-Profesor, por favor díganos donde se la hicieron…abuelita nos ayudo a buscar algo parecido pero…

-¿para que quieren saber?-ambos niños se miraron-¿guardara el secreto?-dijo la niña-¿no le dirá a nuestra madre?- Snape los miro-…a la profesora Granger….-corrigió Noah al mirar la cara del profesor…

-¡dígalo ya!-Snape había perdido la paciencia, la niña rio…a su hermano le pasaba lo mismo, eran muy impacientes…

-mi madre dice que nuestro padre tiene una marca igual en su antebrazo como usted, a ella se la tatuaron en la espalda, atrás de donde esta el corazón porque dice que tiene un sentimiento que aun tiene que esconder…-Noah había dejado al profesor perplejo- ¿verdad que usted si nos dirá donde se lo hicieron? Sabemos que hay muchas personas que lo tienen, pero uno de ellos es nuestro padre…

-buscare la tarjeta, vayan a la sala común, no quiero verlos en la oficina de su madre ¿entendieron? – ambos niños se fueron tomados de las manos y sabiendo que habían encontrado una pista….El solo camino hacia la oficina de Hermione Granger, este juego tenía una revancha.

†††††††††††††††††††

Hermione Granger estaba muy cansada, había calificado casi toda la tarde y sus hijos no habían ido a visitarla, pensó que ellos también estarían cansados después de sus primeros exámenes, se levanto del escritorio y se fue a su habitación y empezó a desnudarse, Snape había ido a su despacho, lo encontró desierta, había una taza de café sin terminar y su perfume inundaba todo el ambiente, entro y cerró la puerta…esa noche ella tenía que explicarle muchas cosas.

Empezó a recordar como el había tratado de buscarla, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, el no la busco mas cuando su muy amigo Ron Weasley se casaba con otra chica…pensó que ella había muerto…o algo parecido.

Entro a su habitación, escucho ruidos en el baño, el se quito su pesada túnica y entro en ella….y ahí estaba, su espalda tenia una calavera como su marca tenebrosa…como los niños se lo habían dicho…por accidente tiro una taza que tenia ella ahí y la obligo a voltear…su primera reacción fue taparse su cuerpo con la poca espuma que quedaba en la tina.

-¡salga inmediatamente de aquí!- ella había empezado a gritar, su rostro estaba sonrojado y ella sabia que la escucharían pero no sabía que el ya lo había evitado, el se arrodillo junto a ella…tomo su cara y la beso en los labios….

Tantos años que tenia sin probar esos labios, primero ella se rehúso pero ella fue la que paso su brazo por el cuello para pegarlo más a ella…cuando necesito aire solo miro sus pupilas y todo lo que durante 12 años había guardado en su corazón pareció florecer, pasando por su mente la última vez que hicieron el amor cuando…

"_-¿pasa algo malo doctor…?- Hermione dijo mientras se acomodaba de nuevo su suéter después de hacerse su primer ultrasonido después de saber que ella estaba embarazada…sus estudios le demandaban mucho y ella tenía temor de perder el bebé porque era lo único que le quedaba de el después de salir esa mañana en el tren de Hogwaths sin ni siquiera despedirse…_

_-tengo dos buenas noticias para ti…la primera es que eres una alumna muy especial y has tenido las mejores calificaciones de toda la falcutad y que son dos…_

_-¿dos?_

_-si, dos…-Hermione no entendía- Son dos bebes Hermione…-Hermione no podía parar de llorar de la emoción…lo primero que hizo después de salir del consultorio fue llamar a su madre para decirle la mejor noticia del mundo_

_-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA, SON DOS!-gritaba entre risas y lagrimas junto a su amiga, solo le faltaba unas semanas para terminar su semestre y cinco meses mas para que sus hijos llegaran…Su amiga se quedo a dormir en su departamento a cambio de que ella la alimentara ya que Hermione solo pensaba en comer…_

_Hermione había entrado a bañarse…_

_-Hermione ¿terminaras?_

_-aguanta, no tardo- decía Hermione entre risas_

_-anda, por favor…déjame pasar, es urgente…_

_-pasa-dijo Hermione envuelta en una toalla _

_-sabes cuantos chicos estarían dando lo que fuera por verte así…- Hermione empezó a reír…_

_-¡Hermione! ¿cuándo te hiciste ese tatuaje?- dijo su amiga viendo el tatuaje en su espalda…_

_- Fue cuando regrese de mi viaje…¿no que te urgía?- Hermione había salido del baño…El tatuaje, era la marca tenebrosa que le había dejado Voldemord a Snape y el la había marcado hasta el alma y también había ganado el odio de Ron cuando supo que ella está embarazada…embarazada de su profesor de pociones."_

No sabían lo que hacían se negaba a encender ese sentimiento que algún día sintió, pero parecía que solo había invernado para despertar con el calor de su cuerpo…

-¡Snape! Detente, detente por favor…

-yo te conozco tan bien que deseas que te haga el amor como aquella vez…

-si, me conoces tan bien sabes que tengo dos hijos ahora que respetar…

-¿moralista?-Hermione se había aferrado a su túnica, aspirando su olor, había extrañado hacer eso-tus hijos se parecen tanto a ti…y a mi…-¿Por qué tienes la marca tenebrosa en tu espalda?- dijo mientras dibujaba la calavera y la serpiente con un dedo…

-no quería olvidarte…Snape, supe que me habías dejado algo mucho mejor, mucho más valioso y esto dejo de valer hace mucho tiempo…

-hace…¿doce años aproximadamente?, Hermione porque no me dijiste, sabias donde estaba…sabias que te necesitaba…

-pero tú no me buscaste…

-¡claro que te busque! Te fuiste sin decirme nada, me dejaste dormido y yo siempre había tenido la ilusión de despertar junto a alguien que amara…y me dejaste solo…

-tenía que irme, tu lo sabías…

-si, pero pensé que te podrías quedar conmigo…no te busque en Londres muggle porque…

-ya no me digas nada…quería decirte cada cosa que hacia pensando en ti…pero solo escribí cartas que nunca te mande…cuando estudie medicina solo quería salir corriendo y decirte todo lo que me pasaba…fueron unos de los mejores años de mi vida…pero no estabas tu…no podía decirte cuanto te amo…

-¿me amas?- Snape la había tomado de los hombros para mirarla de frente- contésteme Granger…

"_-Solo te falta un mes para dar a luz Hermione…y no me has dejado decirte que son los bebes…- Hermione había empezado a acariciar su vientre..._

_-no hay problema, tengo los nombres listos…_

_Hermione había regresado a casa temprano, la verdad le había mentido a su médico no había querido saber el sexo de sus bebes porque deseaba que el lo supiera primero…pero ¿como?…recordó un hechizo que había visto en unos de los libros que estudiaba a la par con los de medicina muggle…tomo su varita y vio proyectada la imagen de sus hijos…empezó a llorar, murmuro otro hechizo y supo que el mas grande seria un niño y el pequeño que estaba chupándose su dedo era una niña…Bernadette…Noah…Snape Granger…la unión mas inquebrantable entre ellos…sus hijos… "_

-Los niños son tus hijos, no me había dado cuenta que estaba embarazada hasta que me desmaye en una clase…quise odiarte-dijo entre lagrimas- en verdad quise odiarte por ayudarme a destruir mi vida, por dejarme sola…pero en el afán de odiarte descubrí que no puedo odiar al hombre que me dio una razón mas para vivir, mis hijos… pero entonces jure no decírtelo nunca….

-¡son mis hijos! Deberías haberme dicho, ellos quieren encontrar a su padre buscando al que te tatuó eso…quieren encontrar a su padre, me lo has dicho al final de la clase y yo los trate como un par de lunáticos…

-nunca encontraran al tatuador…lo hizo el tiempo…pedí un deseo a la luna y ella me dio esta marca para que no olvidara que en mi corazón tenia que esconder algo si no quería sufrir…tenía que guardar tu amor….mi amor por ti…

Snape la había ayudado a salir de la tina, seguía tan hermosa como la primera vez que la vio entregándose a el…la había secado lentamente…algunas veces quitando las gotas con su lengua…probando su piel…saciando su alma y descubriendo que el no era el único. Hermione lo había empezado a desnudar lentamente…cada caricia que el le daba ella sacaba un prenda y así estuvieron jugando hasta que el se encontró desnudo sobre ella en la cama, besándola…siguiendo por la línea de su cuello hasta uno de sus pechos….pensó en pedirle un deseo a la luna como ella lo había hecho y mientras masajeaba uno de sus senos deseo quedarse junto a ella y sus hijos para toda su vida…empezó a bajar por su vientre hasta llegar a su entrepierna…¿Cuánto había deseado por probar ese sabor de nuevo?...el sabor de ella…Hermione no podía creerlo estaba haciendo el amor de nuevo con el profesor de pociones, siempre lo había deseado y solo de recordar su necesidad de el aumento su respiración, aumento su excitación cuando el con gracia movía su lengua en ella…sus manos se enredaron en su cabello y empezó a suspirar, murmurar y luego gritar su nombre -¡Severus!-el había conseguido lo que había deseado durante años…escuchar su nombre en un orgasmo…luego lentamente, disfrutando su cuerpo de ella, la penetro…Hermione solo le clavo las uñas en su espalda, mientras se movía al compas de su caderas….

Hermione no podía dejar de besar su piel, pronunciar su nombre a cada embestida que el le daba, se sentía en el cielo disfrutando del edén…todo empezó a ser de colores, su cuerpo se contraía y por fin grito el nombre de su amado hombre que solo se limito a besar su hombros mientras salía de ella.

Snape sintió un cosquilleo en su espalda, Hermione solo vio en su blanca piel, entre cicatrices una luna y dos estrellas a cada lado, lo beso hasta que se canso…durmieron y sus cuerpos seguían pidiendo la tortura necesaria…así pasaron toda la noche: durmiendo y haciendo el amor…

†††††††††††††††††††

Snape se sentía tan feliz porque sus piernas estaban enredadas en las de Hermione, había despertado antes, la había visto dormir…le había gustado sentir su pecho subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración que contrastaba con la suya, había quitado algunos rizos de su rostro…lo que más le gusto fue ver los ojos de ella toparse con los de el…

-te tienes que ir…-susurro ella

-no me pienso ir de aquí…-dijo besando su cuello…

-si no recuerdas tenemos que ir a dar clases…-

¡Que esperen!- Grito Snape mientras empezaba a descender a la entrepierna de ella y ella había roto en risas…

"_-Hermione, tus hijos están hermosos…-su madre había entrado a la habitación-dijo la enfermera que pronto vendrán con ellos…-Hermione había empezado a llorar de la emoción, nunca pensó sentirse así y lo único que quería era decirle a el que habían tenido dos hermosos hijos…se parecían tanto a el…Noah, con sus grandes ojos negros la había mirado muy serio…y cuando empezó a llorar ella lo había acercado a su pecho…si el lo supiera ella creía que el hubiera estado feliz por mirar ese cuadro._

…_En lo que terminaba la carrera su madre había cuidado de sus hijos, aunque en principio no los quería aceptar porque no sabía quién era el padre…había deducido que no eran de Ron por ese cabello negro que tenían sus nietos…Bernadette era igual a su madre a excepción del cabello negro y Noah le daba rasgos de cómo era el padre…_

_Sus nietos, su orgullo a cada momento que crecían…todos habían ido a ver la graduación de su madre Hermione con ayuda de algunos médicos la habían ayudado salido más rápidamente de la carrera y hacia el servicio…Varios médicos se preguntaban que tenía esa chica para aliviar a los pacientes más rápidamente, también había concluido su estudios como medimaga… parecía una mujer exitosa…había puesto un consultorio y nadie se quejaba de ello…sus hijos crecían y ambos sabían de la magia…habían empezado a tener problemas, pero nada grave…_

_Cuando estaban en primer grado un compañero le había dicho que ellos no tenían padre…Bernadette le había pintado el cabello de verde y había producido que le creciera la lengua…su maestra no sabia que hacer…_

_-Bernadette ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_-El dijo que no tenemos papi- reclamo Noah al punto de las lágrimas…_

_-tu tienes papi, y les aseguro que los quiere…solo no ha podido venir a verlos…saben, hoy los voy a llevar al callejón Diagon, hace tiempo que no he ido ahí…_

_-¿papá esta ahí?_

_-no lo se hija, pero seria bueno que conozcan su mundo…el mundo que pertenecemos…pero con una condición…_

_-¿Cuál?-preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo…_

_-que no le vuelvan a hacer crecer la lengua a nadie…-Hermione rio por las actitudes de sus hijos…"_

-¡mamá, mamá!-los niños tocaban la puerta como desesperados

-¿Qué pasa?- Hermione veía a sus hijos entrar a su despacho, ella lucia feliz…

- perdón mami, no venimos porque el profesor Snape no nos dejo ya venir…-Hermione sonrió…

-hablamos después hijos, tienen clase de pociones…tienen que desayunar…

Caminaba por los pasillos hasta que lo vio y le sonrió…Snape la miro junto a sus hijos, luego los despidió con un beso y ellos entraron a la mazmorra, durante su trabajo el no paro de mirarlos, Noah se parecía tanto a el…y la niña también pero solo que tenia ligeros tintes del carácter de su madre… se odio por no haber podido estar con ellos durante ellos crecían pero no era tarde…

-Hermione, quiero hablar muy enserio contigo…- Snape había ido al despacho de ella como todas las noches, en pocas palabras se había mudado ahí, a veces solo dormían y otras hacían el amor

- dígame profesor Snape…

"_-HERMIONE tienes que decirme quien fue el que te embarazo…- Ron había roto en gritos en la Madriguera cuando ella se lo había dicho a su amigo Harry Potter…_

_-Ron ¿Por qué me hablas asi?-Hermione había roto en lagrimas…._

_-no lo permitiré, prefiero verte muerta que hinchada por la semilla de otro hombre…- Harry había apartado a Ron de ella, no sabia donde meter la cabeza después de decirles a los Weasley's que estaba embarazada, había argumentado una fiesta donde las bebidas tenían algún tipo de droga después de que Ron se puso de forma tan pesada…pero cuando la señora Weasley anuncio la cena ella salió de la madriguera para no volver nunca mas…"_

-¿le gustaría ser la señora Snape? Solo faltaría la casa…y tal vez mas niños….-Hermione no podía simplemente de sonreír, el tenia un anillo en la mano y miraba una extraña mancha encontrada para el momento en el techo…

-déjeme pensarlo….-Snape la miro la sonrisa de la chica…y sintió como se enredaba en su cuello y lo besaba…-eso es un ¿si?- Hermione rio otra vez…

-si, Snape es un si…-Hermione había empezado a caminar hacia su habitación…y Severus la seguía…parecía que el sueño de tener una familia no estaba tan lejana…

"_- a tus hijos les llego la misma carta que a ti…y llego esto anexado…-su madre había llevado las cartas al consultorio de Hermione…varios veces había tratado de dejar la clínica familiar hasta que acepto un amigo de la universidad en quedarse en su puesto, estaba decidida a pasar mas tiempos con sus hijos y hacer acto de presencia cuando se necesitaba hasta que leyó la carta de la profesora Mcdonagall la nueva directora, donde le pedía que considerara la docencia en Hogwarts, transformaciones era una materia elemental para mago y el hecho de que sus hijos estuvieran apunto del inicio de curso era bueno para ella…tendría el permiso necesario para ir a atender a sus pacientes y el suficiente tiempo para estar con sus hijos…y este hecho los niños habían aceptado por la esperanza de que su padre estaría en el mundo desconocido de la magia…"_

Bernadette se le había quedado viendo todo el tiempo de clase, era difícil pensar que era su hija y que no podía decir nada, sin embargo los acusadores ojos de su hija lo hacían sentir vulnerable…

-señorita, ¿puede quedarse después de la clase?- Noah había entrado al equipo de Quiddich, sus padres no sabían de donde había sacado la habilidad de golpeador de Slytherin , Hermione le había comentado que le gustaba la Esgrima…Snape encontró esa parte de la lucha por su familia, sin embargo cada cosa que Hermione le contaba sentía que el estuvo ahí desde que Hermione estaba embarazada por eso y mas ya casi no acompañaba a su hermana.

-¿estas enojada conmigo por no haberte dado la tarjeta de tutuador?- Ella sonrió.

-algo hay de eso…-Snape miraba a su hija, esas contestaciones se las daba su madre…

-Bernadette, esta no es una marca común, cuando tu madre estudiaba estábamos en entre la guerra del bien y el mal, las personas que tenemos esto nos hacíamos llamar mortífagos…

-mi padre es un mortífago…

-has muchos que renunciamos a eso, yo fui uno de ellos…aunque también esto me llevo a perder a alguien, ella estuvo separada de mi creyéndome aun entre ellos…

-¿sabia que mi hermano Noah es tan parecido a usted? Hace los mismos gestos de usted cuando habla…

-¿Qué sabes de tu padre?

-que tiene marca de un mortifago… en si no sabemos nada…me tengo que ir profesor…tengo que ir con mi madre- Habia tomado sus cosas y había salido de las mazmorras…

-¿Qué harian si supiera que yo soy su padre…?

†††††††††††††††††††

Hermione había visto la actitud de sus hijos, ella había prometido llevarlos a conocer a su padre, sin embargo los besos fugases que se daba con Snape la hacían sentir una adolecente y por unos instantes sus hijos pasaban a un segundo plano…Los niños habían pedido permiso al jefe de su casa para poder estar con su madre…cosa que el no pudo negar...

Las vacaciones navideñas habían llegado rápido ,Hermione quería ir a visitar a su madre…cosa que a los niños les había alegrado, Snape también estaba invitado…pero no había confirmado…

Cuando llegaron a Londres muggle Hermione visito la clínica, dio consultas y los niños habían ido al parque que sus amigos, habían pasado días y navidad se acercaba cuando en una reunión la madre de Hermione había visto el anillo de compromiso de su hija y sin decir nada aguanto hasta que ella le dijera…

Snape había aparecido en la chimenea de la casa de la familia Granger, Hermione estaba sentada con su madre…siempre lo hacia cuando un paciente no era salvado…

-Hermione – ella se había abalanzado sobre el, su madre miro al hombre era como unos veinte años mayor a su hija y todo su rostro le recordaba a sus nietos…¿seria el?

"_Exijo que me digas quien es el padre de estas creaturas, Hermione tu no puedes sola…tiene que hacerse responsable…- Hermione lloraba mientras amamantaba a Noah- puedo sola y el sabrá de sus hijos cuando sea tiempo…_

_-¿tiene otra familia?_

_-no madre, el es un ser solitario que creo que si supiera de mis hijos saldría corriendo…_

_-Tus hijos se parecen tanto a el… _

_Hermione había sonreído…- si yo lo quería asi…"_

-Madre, el es el profesor Severus Snape de Hogwarths , el me dio clases y ahora le da

-a sus hijos…

-¡madre!

-sabia que con ese propósito habías regresado a ese colegio…nunca pensaste en lo que pudieran decir tus hijos…y usted se metió con mi hija, ¿tiene idea de lo que ella sufrió?¿a que viene ahora…?

-señora, amo a su hija, nunca la deje de amar y quiero recuperar a mi familia…

-¿tendra usted algún derecho?

-eso solo lo decide Hermione…

-no quiero problemas-dijo la madre de Hermione- que se vaya…

-dile a los niños que yo soy su padre…- Hermione había quedado atónita con lo que el le pedía… - diles que son Snape Granger…diles que los amo, que te quiero a ti y nos casaremos, diles que no voy a dejar que se vayan de nuevo…

La madre de Hermione veía hacia un punto de la puerta de la cocina

- Severus, no es necesario…ellos ya te escucharon…- dijo señalando la mesa que estaban atrás de la puerta, los niños lo miraban aun extrañados…

- soy su padre…soy el orgulloso padre de Noah Snape Granger y de Bernadette Snape Granger…-ellos nunca se imaginaron eso, la Señora Granger estaba aterrorizada ante semejante escándalo…Noah había empezado a jalar a su hermana…ella se solto y salió corriendo directo a el…

-¡papi!-Snape levanto a su hija y esta le daba besos por toda la cara…Hermione sintió que su silencio la liberaba…tan fácil hubiera sido haber presentado a sus hijos cuando eran unos bebes…por fin el iba a tener la familia que siempre quiso pues Noah también lo había ido a abrazar….



**Su ultimo día de clases había sido especial, ella se había enamorado de Severus Snape y había hecho el amor con el toda la noche, habían caído rendidos y soñó…soñó lo que podía pasar junto a el…aunque había sido un sueño lo sentía tan real…trato de levantarse para arreglarse e irse pero Snape la tenia atrapada entre sus brazos…**

**-amor tengo que irme…**

**-no señorita Granger usted no ira a ningún lado…-dijo mientras aprisiono sus labios entre los de el y sus manos daban caricias desenfrenadas en los senos…-se ira el tren…vendrá otro tal vez pero hoy no se ira…-murmuro cuando puso a Hermione bajo de el y había empezado a besar su cuello- profesor…-ella gimió. Snape bajaba a su vientre , la respiración de el le causaba cosquillas…-nunca dejare que se vaya de mi lado…-dijo mientras metía la lengua en ella, ella solo se tomo de las negras sabanas- usted es mía…la hice mi mujer y dentro de poco será mi esposa- Hermione había comenzado a gemir y a respirar mas rápido…-¿Cuándo decidió eso?-balbuceo ella…**

**-cuando usted quiso levantarse para irse…-Hermione sonrió y comenzó a agitarse cuando el acaricio su clítoris y había vuelto a torturarla con su lengua …luego el se había separado de ella para sentarla en el…-recuérdelo Hermione usted es mia y la amo…-murmuro mientras ambos gemían y se movían arriba y abajo…**



**-¡señorita Granger ¿Por qué no esta en el tren?**

**-digamos que se le hizo tarde Minerva...- Snape la tenia tomada de la mano- te presento a mi prometida- Hermione sonrió cuando el hecho a correr con ella hacia el otro lado del pasillo para que la vuelta de la esquina le empezara hacer el amor de nuevo…parecía un adolecente en potencia…**

**HERMIONE SE CASO A LOS DOS MESES DE LA SALIDA DE LA ESCUELA, SU MADRE NO ESTUVO MUY CONTENTA POR EL HECHO DE QUE EL ERA UN HOMBRE MAYOR QUE ELLA PERO SE LE QUITO CUANDO HERMIONE SE DIO CUENTA QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA CUANDO FRECUENTEMENTE VOMITABA POR LAS MAÑANAS…SNAPE ERA FELIZ PORQUE HABIA FORMADO LA FAMILIA QUE SIEMPRE QUISO…EL DECIDIO LOS NOMBRE DE SUS HIJOS: NOAH Y BERNADETTE SNAPE GRANGER…HERMIONE NO LE HABIA DICHO SU SUEÑO SIN EMBARGO LOS ACEPTO…**

**RON NO LE VOLVIO A HABLAR DESPUES DE QUE SUPO QUE ELLA SE CASABA CON EL MURCIELAGO GRASIENTO…ESTUDIO PARA MEDIMAGA Y COMO PUDO MEDICINA MUGGLE…**

**SNAPE HABIA TENIDO OPORTUNIDAD DE VER EL EMBARAZO Y PARTO DE SU ESPOSA…HABIA VISTO DESDE EL INICIO EL AMOR QUE SUS HIJOS LE DABAN…**

**Una tarde los Snape visitaron a los Malfoys recién desempacados de Francia…**

**-¿Qué son de ti esos niños?¿son los hijos de Granger?**

**-si Lucios, también son MIS HIJOS.**

**FIN**

**Haaaaaaaaaaaaa! Esta medio loco, pero me gusto la idea, espero criticas y ojala les haya gustado…saludos a todos… BESHITOS PEGAJOSOS PA TODS!!!**


End file.
